


Stuck On An Iceberg With MacGyver

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [85]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1, John Sheppard + Teyla Emmagan or Ronon Dex, a solar flare somehow sends them both back in time and also spits them back out on Earth during the early days of the Stargate Program."Tag to SG-1 1x17 "Solitudes".





	

“Dammit, go!” John shoved Ronon through the gate, turned, loosed a burst of fire, and plunged after him. Rodney and Teyla had gone ahead, were sending the radio transmission to trigger the detonation behind them, but John and Ronon had to make sure no Wraith followed them through.  
  
The Wraith who’d been chasing them fell. John threw himself through the gate - and landed somewhere cold. Hard. Definitely not the Atlantis gate room.  
  
Ronon was standing with his gun drawn, one arm wrapped around himself - he had to be freezing, sleeveless as he was - and staring at...  
  
Two people, tangled on the floor. It took a moment, but John recognized Air Force field gear - olive BDUs, thermal blankets. An SG team. But not an Atlantis team. John prowled closer, peered at the badge on one arm. SG-1. No way. He checked their faces. Sam and...O’Neill?  
  
Impossible. Only the man looked younger than the O’Neill John had met, almost a decade younger.  


Sam had blown up a sun (compared to a solar system, even an uninhabited one, it wasn’t that bad). John knew about solar flares and gates. He’d traveled to the future once. He was going to assume he’d traveled back. What he didn’t know, though, was how he’d traveled back to the Milky Way Galaxy. And Rodney wasn’t around to explain it.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ronon asked.  
  
John told him in a low voice, watching Sam and O’Neill. They were both shivering, cuddled close for warmth. John wasn’t faring much better, and judging by Ronon’s pinched expression, he was pretty bad off.  
  
“So how do we get home?”  
  
“Sam might now.”  
  
“If she did, she wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Well, she probably hasn’t figured it out yet. I mean, she’s the commander of Atlantis, so obviously she survived...this.” John leaned close to her and said, “Carter! Your watch!”  
  
She blinked away, peered at him blearily. “Sheppard? What - what are you doing here?”  
  
“Long story short, I know about stargates, this is Ronon, approximately my equivalent of Teal’c, and we’ve somehow...traveled back in time. And also to another galaxy due to a stargate malfunction. Where are we and how do we get home?”  
  
“Dammit, Carter, ribs!” O’Neill opened his eyes, peered at them. “Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?”  
  
“Time travel is impossible,” Carter said slowly. “But -”  
  
“I know, here I am. Supposed to be at my posting in Korea right now. Still married to Nancy.” John shuddered. “Look, this place is freezing, and none of us can stay here long. In our present - your future - you’re still alive, so obviously you know a way out of this.”  
  
“I need to fix the DHD,” Sam said. “I - in the future, I’m alive?”  
  
“What about me?” O’Neill asked.  
  
“First time I met you, you were a general,” John said. “So, you need help fixing the DHD. What can I do to help?”  
  
Sam pushed herself to her feet, tucked the thermal blankets around O’Neill absently.   
  
“I have a broken leg, I’m not a child,” he said, but he clutched the blankets close.  
  
Sam explained, in much more reasonable terms than Rodney would ever have used, what needed to be done. John tore through his tac vest to find anything useful for her while Ronon set to melting ice for yet more soup.  
  
“Do you even know where we are?” John asked.  
  
Sam shook her head. “No. Daniel and Teal’c got separated from us. So, the future, really? Can you tell me about it?”  
  
“Pretty sure that violates some rules of physics.”  
  
“Time travel violates the rules of physics,” Sam pointed out. John handed her a screwdriver. Ronon had taken the thermal blanket from John’s tac vest and was cobbling together some kind of sweaters for them.  
  
“I mean telling you about the future is...bad.”  
  
“You told O’Neill he’d make general and that I survive to your future. Granted, you didn’t say what rank of general or what year you’re from, but by calculating the average time in grade between promotions -”  
  
“We need to fix the DHD, Sam.”  
  
“Sheppard,” Ronon said. “Put this on.”   
  
John shrugged into the thermal poncho gratefully - he couldn’t feel his hands anymore - and then handed Sam the knife she was using as a screwdriver.  
  
“You don’t say much,” O’Neill said to Ronon.  
  
Ronon shrugged. “Not much for me to say. I’m no scientist.”  
  
“So, you don’t look like any Jaffa I’ve never met.”

“Not a Jaffa.”  
  
“You said you came from another galaxy.”  
  
“Pegasus.”  
  
O’Neill raised his eyebrows. “Ah. Didn’t see that coming. So, how do you like working for the SGC?”  
  
“I don’t work for the SGC. I work with Sheppard. To destroy my enemies.”  
  
“Focus. Priorities. That’s good.” O’Neill flashed Ronon a brief smile. “Good soup.”  
  
“Welcome.”  
  
“Okay,” Sam said. “Let’s dial it up.” She dialed Earth, using the unfamiliar point of origin symbol. The wormhole didn’t connect. It didn’t connect and didn’t connect and -  
  
“What year is it?” Ronon asked.  
  
“1998,” Sam said.  
  
John winced. The very first year of the program, then. He and Ronon were probably stepping on all kinds of butterflies.  
  
“Hey, Lorne told me one time - that Earth had two gates, right? And the second one was in Antarctica.”  
  
John raised his eyebrows. “Lorne told you?”  
  
“Yeah. When we’re painting, he tells me stories sometimes. Apparently he read all of SG-1’s AARs before he came to At -”  
  
“The expedition,” John cut in.  
  
“Right.” Ronon just looked amused. “Anyway. He said one time Carter and O’Neill got stuck in Antarctica, and they couldn’t dial Earth because they were already on Earth. Something about dialing your own phone number and getting a busy signal? I don’t get phones. But anyway, he said they kept dialing and dialing till Daniel noticed and kept sending rescue choppers.”  
  
“So...keep dialing?” Sam asked.  
  
“Maybe a better option would be to dial the Alpha site and get them to radio the SGC for us,” O’Neill said. “That might be faster than waiting for Daniel to notice us.”  
  
“Good point. Who knows what your presence has changed,” Sam said. “You have a great memory.” She smiled at Ronon.  
  
Ronon shrugged and pulled on his own thermal blanket sweater.  
  
“Why would Earth have two gates?” O’Neill asked.  
  
“If the first was lost, it might be replaced,” Sam said. “After all, we know the Goa’uld didn’t build the gates. All right. Let me dial the alpha site. Once we’re back at the SGC, we can work on you two getting home.”  
  
“Excellent,” John said. “C’mon, Ronon, help me get the nice general to his feet.”  
  
Together, they heaved O’Neill to his feet, Ronon supporting his bad side. Sam dialed up the gate, and John prayed that they would figure out a way home.


End file.
